Breaking Dawn
by Mrs.CatherineCullen
Summary: This continues after Eclipse.Will Charlie let Bella marry Edward?Will Alice do an over the top wedding?Bad summary, better story!Hope you like it. no flames please! R&R! CHAPTER 6 OUT
1. Chapter 1

A/N – ok so this is my first fan fic

A/N – ok so this is my first fan fic. It continues right from Eclipse. Please R&R. hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES Breaking Dawn Chapter 1

I walked into my house, my hand in Edwards cool one. He had a smile on his face, but I didn't look so happy. Stalling to tell Charlie, I mumbled something about checking e-mails. I ran – almost falling – up the stairs. I half ran to my room and flopped on my bed. Edward came in slowly, after me, closing the door.

"So…" he said.

I gave him a look of frustration.

"What?!" Edward replied.

"You are going to make me suffer through telling Charlie about…_marriage_." I spit the word.

"Hey, you already agreed."

"I know but…I wish I didn't have to tell anyone. I don't like telling people thing on a regular basis, and now I have to tell them this! Of all things! I wish I didn't have to tell anyone."

"But you have to."

"Technically, I don't."

"But you will."

"Do you have any idea how mean you are to me by making me do this?'

"Not really, but you still will."

"After dinner." I mumbled, unsatisfied.

I listened to Edward's CD he made for me for my horrible 18th birthday while I waited to go make Charlie dinner. Edward hummed along and played the notes with his fingers on my left leg. It was very soothing and I almost fell asleep, but my nervousness kept me up. Time flew and the next time I checked the clock, it was time to make dinner.

I looked up at Edward. "I don't wanna do this."

He took my face in his hands and kissed me. "It's going to be okay."

He stared into my eyes and I had to trust him.

I took a deep breath and took my time getting up and walking down the stairs. I was petrified of Charlie's reaction, so – being the scared cat like I am – I made stroganoff from Grandma Swan's recipe. I just hope that it would be enough. Dinner passed by in a blur. Did Charlie always eat that fast? I stood up and started clearing the dishes, stalling. I sighed, knowing that I had to do it now. I stood by Edward and took his cold left hand in my right.

"Dad?"

He looked up at me, from staring at the ring on my left hand. The ring felt like it weighed 10 pounds. I took a deep breath.

"I'm marrying Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What?" Charlie said, quite calm. I was surprised. Where was his temper?

"WHAT?" he bellowed, right in my face. It went purple. Ah, there it was.

"I'm marrying Edward," I mumbled, looking down.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT!"

"Dad! I am of a legal age! I can do whatever I want, and what I want and when I'm doing is marrying Edward!" I yelled right back. This was kind of important to me and I could not handle Charlie yelling at me. I squeezed Edward's hand. He squeezed softly back.

Charlie's eyes bulged. I couldn't blame him. I was marrying Edward at 18. It was almost like him and Renee. I just hope that he would let me. Charlie took a deep breath. He seemed to be ignoring Edward.

"Why, might I ask you?" He spoke through clenched teeth. He seemed to be trying to contain his anger.

" I love him."

"BUT HE COULD STILL STAY YOUR BOYFRIEND!" He yelled again.

"Dad, I _love_ him. Anyways, isn't dating when you search for the person that is going to be in your future? I found the one that I am looking for: Edward!"

Charlie breathed slowly, closing his eyes then opening them. "Let me think about it."

I could tell that he was going to try and convince me not to get married, but my path was set.

Edward spoke, "I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow Bella. Bye Charlie."

"Bye Edward," I responded. I knew that he would be in my room, not leaving me alone for one second after this. Charlie just glared at him as he walked out the door.

I went to my room and buried my face in Edward's chest. He stroked my hair.

"That wasn't so bad," Edward said softly.

"You're kidding me! I was thrown in with the sharks! No, not just thrown in. Thrown in while I'm bleeding to death so that there will be a bigger frenzy! This was worse than when we told him that we were going to see Renee!"

"Well of course it is. This is a commitment while that was just a visiting thing," he paused. A look came across his face. "Alice is on her way."

"Ugh! I don't want to talk about the wedding!"

"Don't worry. She's not going to be long because she has to go hunting. She just wants to see the ring."

"Oh…."

Two second later, there was a tap on my bedroom window. I looked out and saw Alice – her eyes darker than I have ever seen them – hanging from a branch, in a tree in Charlie's front yard. I went to open the window to let her in.

"Hi Alice," I grumbled. Edward watched my reaction.

"Eek! Show me, show me, show me!" Alice squealed.

I stuck out my left hand that had Edwards mother's ring on it. I have to admit, it is beautiful. It couldn't be more perfect. Alice took it eagerly and started assessing the ring. The colour, shape, size, number of diamonds…everything. After a while of looking it over, she looked up, kissed me on the cheek and left without a word. I looked at Edward – who was sitting on the rocking chair – confused.

"She's speechless," He said, a smile slowly creeping onto his features.

"That's weird. It's Alice. Wouldn't she have already seen the ring?"

"Yes, but she still is speechless. She's also a little jealous, but that's okay."

I let that lat part go. I walked to Edward in the rocking chair, and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me. I was very comfortable. I just sat there, leaning on him for who knows how long, before realizing that I had to get ready for bed. I sighed, getting up. Edward knew I was getting ready for bed, and let me do my human things. I got ready and went downstairs to say goodnight to Charlie. He heard the stairs creek and turned off the T.V. That was odd, but I knew he wanted to talk to me. I walked to the doorway of the family room, leaning against the frame.

"Goodnight dad."

"Bella we have to talk," he paused, " I need to know if this is the right thing."

"Yes-" he interrupted me.

"I know you two are in love. I can see that. But what about Jake?"

"He'll be fine," I mumbled, looking at my feet.

Charlie looked at me. He let it go. "Bella, I know that you are a smart girl. Edward is a very responsible person. I just hope that you don't regret anything."

"Don't worry dad. Everything will be okay."

"Thank you for at least telling me and letting me walk you down the isle." Charlie said, flushing a little.

"No problem dad," I smiled a little.

I walked back up the stairs slowly, thinking about Charlie's reaction. It was somewhat okay. There wasn't as much yelling at I thought there would be. He must have seen it coming. I walked into my room and tripped on something. Probably the air. Edward catched me of course and made sure that I didn't make a sound. I'm such a stupid klutz.

"You have got to be careful! I don't want my bride to be in a cast!" Edward said, a smirk on his face.

"Well, what if she wanted to?" I grumbled, even though I did not.

"But I know that she doesn't want to."

I smiled a bit. He knew me too well. I was very tired from the day and telling Charlie. I walked across the room to my bed and plopped down. Closing my eyes, I could feel Edward come lay beside me. He wrapped his arms around my body. I was very content.

Edward lowered his head next to mine and whispered in my ear. "I love you."

"Me too." I whispered back incoherently, my eyes still closed.

I fell asleep rather fast, thinking about what I was going to do tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so sorry that it took so long to come out! im sorry to keep you all waiting. and sadly, this is not a long chapter. i dont have that much time, with dance and school but when i do have time, i try hard and work on it. hope the chapter is good. REVIEW!**

Chapter 3

I woke up disoriented from last night. I didn't sleep well. I think that the wedding is making me have nightmares. My dream was probably something that everybody would have – if they had Alice in their family. Shortened up, my dream was that Alice made everything – for the wedding – a very pale pink, but then Edward was arguing with her about the colour. She got mad, he got mad, and then a fight broke loose. Basically they both ended up in pieces. Luckily, there was no fire around. It was really a bad nightmare. I was almost convinced that it was true, but when I looked up into Edward's calm gaze, I knew that it wasn't. He was still alive. _Whew._

"Good morning," Edward said softly.

"Hi," I smiled.

"How was your night?"

"Okay I guess…wait. What did you hear?" my face reddened.

"You were just wondering about the wedding, that's all."

I raised my eyebrows.

"You were just muttering something about telling Alice not to kill me," a smirk on his face.

"Stupid nightmare," I mumbled, looking down at my bed sheets.

Edward took his finger, put it under my chin, and lifted my head so he could look at me. "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen."

The finger that was under my chin now caressed my cheek, which - of course - reddened. I looked down again. "I hope not."

"Look at me," he said. I looked up, into his eyes. Not a good idea. "I promise."

My breath hitched up a notch and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. They were tender and soft, but there was an edginess that I could feel leaking through. Probably just something about the wedding. I was a little self conscious, being as I just woke up and not having brushed my teeth.

I pushed my hands against Edward's shoulders and he responded like I hope he would. He moved away but I could tell that he didn't want to stop kissing me. "Can I have another human minute?" a smile creped onto his face as he remembered the last time I said that. He nodded.

I got up and went to the bathroom, cleaning myself and getting dressed, while thinking of the amazing man that I am going to marry. When I thought I looked descent enough, I went back to my room. Edward was sprawled across my bed.

"What's today's plan?" I asked. I knew that I had to face the wrath of Alice.

"Just some wedding to plan with Alice."

"Shoot,"

"Don't worry. She won't be _too_ bad. "

I made a face. "I hope so. Let's go downstairs-wait is Charlie gone?" I went to the window and saw that the cruiser was not in the driveway.

"Yes. He went fishing and he will not be back until late tonight."

"Good. It will be better for Alice. I would rather her come here, if she doesn't mind."

"No problem."

I walked downstairs to have a bowl of cereal. Edward eyed it disgustingly.

Alice came fairly quickly. Right after I was done breakfast! The doorbell rang and I opened the door to a bouncing little Alice.

"Wehavetodecideoncolourschemes!" were the first words out of her mouth.

"Pardon? All I heard was mumbles. Calm down."

"We…have…to…decide…on…colour…schemes!" she said, speaking very slowly.

We walked into the house and I tried to stop her bouncing. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she fell, seated, into the kitchen chair.

"Ok so on schemes…I was thinking…pink and white!" Oh no. My dream! Turning into reality!

"NO! If you make my wedding pink, I will not have this wedding!"

"Fine, fine," A pout on her face. Her face then brightened up. "Oh my gosh! You will _LOVE_ the colour scheme!"

"Vision?"

"Yup!"

"Let's hope it's a good one."

"Oh don't fret! I know it's a good one! I already saw that you agreed!"

"Fine, tell me. What will my wedding colour scheme be?"

**ok little cliffhanger? maybe not a cliffhanger? i dont know. again sorry about the short chapter. and sorry for it being so long for me to come out with it. PLEASE REVIEW! it give me motivation to write!! and sometime i do write faster!! REVIEWW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- hey guys. again sorry for the long wait. hopefully this chapter is a bit longer. For this, Alice never had shown Bella her wedding dress, so that's just one little part different than the book. You should be able to find the dress on my page. Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW! it really does make me want to write faster and sooner.**

Chapter 4

"Edward! Get out of here!!" Alice demanded.

"Wait! Why does he have to leave?" a frown formed on my face.

"The scheme is a surprise!"

"But I'm sure that he has already seen it through your head!"

"Too bad!"

I looked at Edward. "Sorry," I whispered. I didn't want him to go.

He smiled. "It's okay. It really is a nice colour scheme!" There was a look on his face. Something about the colours….

I frowned as Edward left. Stupid colour scheme.

Once Edward was out, I bombarded Alice because I wanted Edward to come back. "What is it?!"

"White and…."

"And?"

"BLUE!"

"That doesn't seem so big."

"I know but it's the blue that Edward loves you in!" her eyes widened and a smile grew on her features.

I blushed remember how Edward _had_ complemented me when I was wearing blue. It was a very good colour choice.

Alice smiled, "I knew you would love it!"

I nodded once, still blush on my cheeks. "Can Edward come back now?"

"Fine," she huffed.

Edward came in very gracefully. Sometimes I wonder if he has secret wheels on his shoes. A smile was on his face.

Alice then started talking about what the wedding is going to look like and where it will take place. I had an idea in mind, and I was sure that Alice knew what it was, but she just kept on telling me different places. The first one was a nice little white church, but not me. The next few were nice to look at, but I wanted something that had me and Edward written all over it. Our place. Our meadow.

"Fine, have it you're way," Alice breathed.

"Pardon?" I questioned. Alice was just in the middle of telling me about the 4th place. She went off topic.

"We can have it there."

"Where?" I didn't know that Alice knew yet, but its Alice, she probably does. Especially since Edward had a smirk on his face and was staring at me.

"Your meadow."

A smile appeared on my face as blood rose to it. Of course she knew. "Thank you."

Edward was smiling, and he seemed to be very pleased about everything so far. I was happy too. The colour scheme and the place were both perfect. Now all I need to do is find my wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses.

Alice had a huge grin on her face. I knew she was about to take me out. "Alice, can we find the dresses tomorrow? I don't want to right now."

Alice's face fell a little. But that still didn't stop her excitement. "Oh well! This will be fun!"

The next day

As me and Alice walked into the mall – she insisted that Edward couldn't come – we started to talk about the colour of dresses.

"Most are white, but some are off white, pale pink, or white but with another colour."

"I know Alice."

"We don't have to find a dress that's all white, it can be many things."

"I realize that Alice," she was starting to bug me. And we didn't even start shopping yet!

As we walked into a store, Alice went straight for the dresses and I followed behind her reluctantly. Alice had four dresses on hangers and handed them to me. With a smile on her face, she pushed me into a dressing room.

"I want to see every one!" Alice said.

I tried on the first dress. It was horrible. It was an off white, but so puffy that the bottom half of me looked like a bell. The top part was so tight that I couldn't breath. I also felt super fat in it, but I had to show Alice. I walked out of the dressing room, but Alice already had a look on her face.

"No!" and with that she pushed me back into the change room.

It went on and off like that for the last three dresses. When I came out with the last one, Alice once again said no, but a look came to her face. She told me to change out of it and wait for her. She skipped off to find another dress.

When Alice came back, she was holding a white dress that looked fairly decent. I took it without a word and tried it on. I zipped up the back and looked into the mirror in the room. I gasped. It was beautiful. It was strapless. The top part of the dress was snug all the way to my waist. The bottom fanned out and the back trailed behind. The bottom of the dress reached the floor. The dress even had blue in it, to fit the colour scheme. To top and bottom had the blue swirls. I immediately knew that this was the one.

When I came out to show Alice, her face was in a smile. We both knew that this was the one.

"Definitely," Alice chirped.

I walked back into the change room to take off my wedding dress. Carefully taking the dress with me wherever we went, Alice and I went to search for jewelry. We found a matching necklace and earrings set that fit the dress perfectly.

Now all we had to find was shoes. As we wondered into the shoe section, Alice immediately picked up these high heeled, sparkly white shoes.

"Definitely not!" I would fall for certain in those.

Alice then picked up another pair of white shoes. "Oh, come on. These are perfect!"

"No!"

After going back and forth between five more pairs of shoes, I looked for myself so that we could go home soon. I was exhausted. I then found a great pair of shoes – for me. Of course they were white. They were also flats. They were simple and actually very cute. They were a simple white but with a blue bow. We had a lot of luck with this colour scheme.

I showed them to Alice and was ready to argue with her telling her that they work.

"I like these."

"There nice." I knew Alice wasn't that all keen on them.

"But they really work! And since my dress it long, nobody will see them anyways! And if you _want _me to trip on my wedding, then buy me high heels, but there is no use, because I am buying these and wearing them!"

Alice was considering what I said. "They work…"

"Come on. You know you like them!"

A smile dawned on Alice's face. "I actually do! Let's get them!"

I was now a very happy bride-to-be.

After we paid for everything, Alice was in a great mood, talking about how beautiful I looked in the dress. I was very excited.

We drove to my house and put my things away. Charlie was still not back. We then drove off to Alice's house to see the family. _My _family.

**Ok like i said before, i hope you like it. please review if you read it. it helps me to write. i don't really what to delete this story! i'm having a lot of fun writing it and i know that some of you like it. especially you, luna lovegood cough cough who has stuck to me in all the chapters. a faithful reviewer. D hope you all like it. please review!! it really does help!**


	5. Do you want me to stop writing?

**Hey guys. i am very upset about this. i really want to continue this story, but i will not if i do not get a lot of reviews. I have 103 hits, but 8 reviews! i am very upset and it really sucks! i really enjoy writing this story, and i know that it takes a while for it to be updated, but i really work on my story and try really hard! i have a lot of school work and i dance so i am fairly busy, but i work on the story whenever i can. So i am officially going to stop writing this story if i do not get reviews. there does not have to be big reviews, but i still love big reviews. A simple great, or thanks for updating will do nice, because then i know that people are actually reading this story. But right now, it is just taking up space and i do not want it to just be there without being read. i love that some of you are very enthusiastic about my story, but i do not know because i only have 8 reviews! please review because then i will type faster and update sooner! if you really like my story, why not review?  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**hey guys. sorry for the long and tiring wait. i just had soooooo much to do! i have dance pictures last week and i had a lot of homework. then i was sick for a few days and missed 3 days of school. i would have written then, but i could barely move from my couch. it wasn't very fun. and then i come back and my geography teacher (who i hate passionately) gives my two tests that i did not know about! i swear i want to kill that lady! well here is the chapter and hope you like it. please review!**

Chapter 5

When we arrived at the Cullen's house, Alice immediately got out of the car and ran right into the house. I left the dress in the car. I had to jog a bit, which meant that I stumbled over a few loose branches on the ground. Oh well.

When I reached the house, Alice was by Rosalie taking measurements. It took her a couple of seconds, and then she wrote them down and continued with Esme. Then Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper. She already knew her own measurements.

I ignored her and walked straight into Edward's arms.

"How was your trip? Did you buy everything that you needed?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but I missed you."

"I missed you too," He planted a kiss on my lips.

"None of that! I need Edward for his measurements! So I can go and buy him a suit! Unless you want to go shopping with me for your suit Edward!" Alice threatened.

"Sorry," he whispered, a smile on his face.

I smiled. I already had enough of Alice today, and I knew that if she had Edward to go shopping with, it would not be a pretty sight. I let him go and basically handed him to Alice. I didn't want anything to happen to my future husband.

Alice smiled and took the necessary measurements for a suit. It was over in all of 10 seconds. I then had Edward back in my arms.

Rosalie came up to me. I was kind of scared because who can compete with Rosalie? She will definitely look prettier than me on my own wedding day. Surprisingly she came up and hugged me. "Congratulations! I cannot wait for you to get married! It will be a beautiful day, and a beautiful sight!"

"Thank you!" I said, quite nervous and happy.

Of course Emmett had to say something. "Now Bella, don't go and trip on your wedding day! Wait, scratch that. DO trip on your wedding day. I want to have something to laugh at in a couple hundred years!" Emmett laughed his booming laugh.

"Thanks Emmett. No pressure on me. Not at all!" Damn, Alice's shopping tired me out!

Edward could see that I was in a dilemma and said to everyone that I was exhausted – which I was – and that I should go home now. I thanked my savior.

When we reached the car, Edward saw the dress hanged up.

"Can I take a peak?"

"No! It is a surprise! Well, it actually might not be a surprise because I am sure that you already saw it through Alice's thoughts…" I trailed off. Darn it, my plan was ruined.

"Actually, Alice blocked out her thoughts. I didn't see a thing."

I smiled the biggest smile ever._ Yes! Now Edward will actually have a surprise in his life! _

I couldn't help it and hummed the rest of the way home. I was just so darn happy! _Edward didn't know! Edward didn't know!_

As Edward drove, he kept giving me looks. After a while, I was a bit self conscious and stopped humming, but I couldn't take away the smile from my face. "What are you looking at?"

"You. I have never seen you so happy before. And it's not even the wedding yet. It's just that I didn't see the dress!"

"I know! Isn't it weird?"

Edward just smiled and drove me home.

When we reached the little place I call my house, Edward grabbed my dress bag before I could and brought it up to my room. Thank goodness Charlie wasn't home yet.

I walked into the kitchen and found Edward sitting in one of the chairs.

"I already hung up your dress. It's in your closet."

"Thanks. And no peaking!"

"I promise," he smiled.

"Good." I walked over to Edward and sat on his lap.

"So are you excited about this wedding?" I asked, looking at my ring.

"Of course. I want to spend the rest of my existence with you. You mean the world to me." I blushed at Edward's words.

"Same to you."

I just sat right there in the kitchen in Edward's lap for who knows how long. The only thing that gave me some reason of time was that I heard Charlie pull into the driveway in the cruiser. _Damn! _I didn't start to make dinner yet!

I jumped off of Edward's lap and started to pace the room, thinking of what to make that was quick and easy. What's quick and easy? _Uh…uh…uh…_I racked my brain. Crap now it's too late and I can't make anything!

Charlie came into the house and I could hear the downpour of rain from outside. It sounded heavy. The rain was so hard that I could smell it. That didn't bother me though. I love the smell of rain.

'Hey dad! I…uh…haven't started dinner yet. Sorry about that. I lost track of time. Finding my dress and then going back to Alice's house." I rambled on.

"No it's okay. I'll order some pizza. You have been on your feet all day. Just relax." Charlie said as he kicked of his black boots and shrugged out of his drenched rain jacket.

"Uh…okay," he still seems to be ignoring Edward.

"I'm going to get going. I'll see you tomorrow Bella – if Alice hasn't killed me yet." Edward said with a smirk.

"And why would Alice kill you?"

"She is taking me out shopping."

"Oh. Well don't die on me." I smiled.

"Eh-hem!" Charlie fake coughed.

I jumped beck from Edward. I didn't realize that we were that close.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella. Bye Charlie." And with a quick kiss in my cheek, Edward was out the door.

It took me all of 10 seconds to start yelling at my dad.

"WHAT IS THE PROBLEM WITH YOU?! I'M GETTING MARRIED TO EDWARD AND YOU ACT LIKE HE IS NOT EVEN THERE. WHY DON'T YOU TREAT HIM NICELY?" Charlie didn't expect me to start yelling. Usually he knew when it was coming, but this was a surprise – to both of us.

"Bella calm down-"

"WHY? I DON'T WHAT TO!"

"I will only speak to you if you are acting properly! And use the right tone of voice!"

"Oh _ME _acting properly? You are completely ignoring Edward! Why don't you even talk to him or act like he's in the room?!"

"Edward is a nice man Bella, but I did _not _want you to get married. You are too young."

"UGH dad! I thought we already had this conversation! And I'm not having it again! I am marrying Edward at THAT'S FINAL!" I stormed off to my room and slammed the door shut. I then re-opened it. "I'M NOT HUNGRY!" I slammed the door again.

Edward walked straight to me as I entered. "Why do you fight with Charlie? It's ok. I get his point."

"No Edward you don't. I love you and I am marrying you. My father is _not_ going to stop me."

**hey! hope you liked the chapter. please review for me!**


	7. Chapter 6

**hey guys! ok so i know that you have had a LONG wait for this chapter to come out. i want to say that i am VERY sorry about the delay. i just has so much on the go and then sometimes, i couldn't think of what to write! and stupid homework and my stupid Geography CPT! (major project) too many things to do! **

**i would like to thank all those for reviewing last chapter. i know some of you didn't review for other chapters and some reviewed for other chapters but not last, but those who did review last chapter (a grand number of 4) are moon, luna lovegood, yayya, and opal14.**

**i would like to thank all of you for reviewing and if you review, you might see your name up here next chapter!**

**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT THERE IS A BIT OF SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER! NOT MUCH BUT A BIT. SORRY IF YOU ARE OFFENDED.**

**ok enough with my talking! READ!**

Chapter 6

Alice POV

The next few weeks were utterly boring. I went out and bought Jasper's, Edward's, Emmett's and Carlisle's tuxes…by myself. What fun is that? There was nothing to do otherwise! I wanted to go get the bridesmaid dresses with Bella but she didn't want to go out. That whole fiasco with Charlie seemed to have made everything tense. I was worried about her, but I didn't _see_ anything. It all seemed ok. But I really wanted to get those bridesmaid dresses! I _saw_ those and they are perfect! But I have to go out and buy them! They were going to be out soon! I decided that it was the time to do it and I wouldn't take no for an answer! It was a good thing that Bella was over here.

I walked up to Bella. "Bella we are going to get the bridesmaid dresses now!"

"But I don't want to."

"I really don't care anymore Bella! NOW!"

"No!"

"Nu-uh Bella. Your coming and you're coming now!" I said forcefully. Like I said, I wouldn't take no for an answer.

"But Alice-"

"NOW!"

"Fine," She huffed. "Edward, I'm-" She started to turn to her love.

"There's no point in telling. He heard everything. Jeez, he's right beside you!" I smiled.

"…Right. Bye Edward." Bella looked sad. I tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry! Everything will be great! After we get the dresses, all that's left before the wedding is a Bridal shower! And the guys can throw a Bachelor party!"

Bella had a look of pure horror on her face. "Bridal shower?!"

"Yes Bridal shower! Now come with me or else I will make it the worst day you have ever had." I threatened her.

It seemed to work because Bella had a scared look flicker across her face before she settled it into one of fake pleasantness. "Let's get going." She said sarcastically.

Bella POV

The shopping trip will hopefully not be too bad. Well, that is _hopefully_ because I don't have to try on things. We are here strictly for bridesmaid dresses. Nothing else. And I'm not wearing a bridesmaid dress. Because, well, I'm the bride! Darn. We went into our first store and Alice dragged me to the back of the store. I guess she knew where she was going.

"Alice, do you know what the dresses look like?"

"Of course I do Bella! If I didn't, what kind of physicic would I be?"

I just mumbled as she kept dragging me to the back. Wow! This is a long store! Finally we reached the end. And of course, that was where all the dresses were. I sighed and walked over to the rack of dresses and was ready to start the guessing game that Alice usually has me play if she knows something beforehand. But before I could even reach the dresses hung up, Alice grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

Before I knew it, I was facing 3 dummies, all in dresses. All the dresses had a different design, but were all the same shade of blue. And they were the same shade of blue as my theme. What perfection! And it was even more perfect because I was going to have three bridesmaids: Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. The first dress – the one in the middle – flowed down to the ankles. The top part was brought in with fabric and there was two pieces of fabric that made a V shape on the neck area. I immediately knew that this would be Esme's dress. The dress on the right of that dress flowed to just below the knee. There was a bit of a wrap around under the bust area and it was halter, giving perfect view of some chest. I knew at once that this would be Rosalie's. It would look stunning on her. The very last dress was on the left of Esme's dress. Now this dress was gorgeous. The way it looked just on the dummy, I knew it would look great on Alice. The front part of the dress flowed to just above the knee and at the back it was just below the knee. At the waist, up to the bust area, the fabric wrapped around. The top part was strapless and the fabric was folded so that the lines were going up and down. It was gorgeous. I knew it would look amazing on Alice. The colour of the dress also would contrast nicely to each of their very pale skin.

I looked at Alice speechlessly. There was a smug look on her face.

"How did you know?"

"Physicic, remember?" She tapped her temple.

"Right," I mumbled. These dresses were the most perfect dresses ever. They would look great at the wedding. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now I already know the sizes that we need and I know that they have them in stock. You can just hold on and look for silver shoes while I go and get the dresses."

As Alice went to find a person to help her, I went to find the shoe section in the store. It happened to be right at the front and that mean that I had to walk all the way back. This store was _way_ too big!

When I went to the shoe section, I started to look for silver shoes as Alice had instructed me to do.

There were so many types of shoes! There was probably at least about a 100 different types of _just_ silver shoes! Jeweled ones, striped ones, bowed ones, high heeled ones and flats.

After looking at 3 different types of shoes that were the ugliest that I have _ever_ seen, I heard someone call my name. Their voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on it. I turned around to see who called me – and frowned. And who was it my dear, but golly ol' Lauren in front of me here.

Man, I hate this girl.

I really didn't feel like talking to this certain person. I knew she didn't like me either, so why was she talking to me? Too bad I turned around, because now I can't ignore her, and _have_ to answer.

"Um…hi Lauren."

"What are _you_ doing here?" she sneered.

"Shopping. Is that a problem?"

"Don't you think this store is a bit too expensive for you? I mean-" she laughed, "-didn't you have to go to the scrap garage to buy your truck? And I heard that you could barely afford it anyways. Right?" there was a sick smile on her face.

Deep breath in, deep breath out. In, out. My right hand clenched the shoe that was in it. Lauren seemed happy that she was annoying me. I smiled as a plan grew in my head.

"Really Lauren? I heard that it was _you_ that couldn't afford things. That you go and cry to your mommy and daddy at night pleading for them to give you money. _Mommy! Daddy! I want money! There's a really nice, expensive purse at the store and everyone has it! If I don't have it, then I will be the only one without it! And then everyone will tease me!_ Right Lauren?" I saw her teeth clench and my smile widened, "Oh! I just remembered. I also heard that you have to strip for money. That's your only source of money right? Other people?"

Lauren gasped and I knew I had her. Lauren's face stared to twist and I could see that she was trying to figure something out that would make me scared, or mad. Her face suddenly light up and I could tell that she had something.

"Well Bella. I should let you know that I will have Edward soon. He called me up last night. He came over. He couldn't keep his hands off me. We did it all night." She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

I snorted. "That's funny, because I'm actually engaged to Edward." I held up my left hand that had Edwards mother's ring on it, "See? I've actually been engaged for about …hmm…2 months now." I smiled sweetly at her.

Laurens face turned to pure hatred and her mouth formed a little 'o'. I didn't really care. "You bitch, slut attention-seeking whore!" she yelled and with a huff, she turned on her heel and strode away angrily.

"Look who's talking!" I called after her. I heard her shriek and saw her starting to run as people surrounding her stared.

I smiled, happy with myself for having hurt Lauren, and turned my attention to picking silver shoes that I was suppose to do for Alice. I remembered that I had a shoe in my right had and looked at it. It wasn't that bad. Actually, I think I like it! Thanks Lauren!

The shoes had a strap on top of the toes that had diamonds. On the arch of the foot was fabric that wrapped around the ankle and tied to the outer ankle. They were very nice.

As I was picking up the sizes of the shoes that would fit Alice, Rosalie, and Esme, Alice came carrying three garment bags that each held a different blue dress in them.

"I got the dresses. Do you have the shoes?" Alice asked.

"Yuppers! Lauren helped me." I smiled.

"Lauren?"

"Yup. She was here and we had a friendly little chat." I couldn't help smiling as the scene replayed itself in my head.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

I told Alice all the details as we paid for our dresses and shoes. Once we got to the car, I couldn't help to notice that Alice had a huge grin on her face.

"I see that you are very happy."

"Oh yes! Lauren deserved it! I hated that little slut – sorry Esme – who thought she was the queen of the school. And it was awesome that _you_ of all people Bella, _you_ said it. Also, I can't wait to see what Edward has to say when he heard that his breakable little Bella took on Lauren!" A grin played on her lips as she sped off home.

**YAY for chapter 6! **

**YAY for Lauren being yelled at! **

**YAY in general!**

**thanks again for reading! hope you liked my little rhyming when Lauren came into the picture! sorry, i had to! the spot was perfect! hope you liked it!**

**thanks for reading! and you see that little pale purple button down there? if you press it and type in a few words, you might see your name up there next chapter! now who _doesn't_ want there names to be said? love you all for reading! review? THANKS! D**


End file.
